This invention relates to a platinum complex useful for sensitizing an oxide semiconductor electrode of a solar cell. The present invention is also directed to an electrode using the above platinum complex sensitizer and to a solar cell using such an electrode.
With a view toward improving efficiency in conversion of photoenergy into electric energy, many attempts have been hitherto made to expand sensible region of a semiconductor electrode. One known method is dye sensitization. Known sensitizers which are generally ruthenium complexes, however, are not fully satisfactory from the standpoint of practical use.